powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bridge Carson (GSA)
To Learn about this character as an adult, click here To learn more about Matt Austin, click here Bridge Carson is a ranger first introduced in SPD. However, in Power Rangers GSA (which takes place 7 years earlier), we find he was once a she, born Bridget Ross Carson. During his time in Forge Bend, he becomes ASD Red. In her debut, she is portrayed by Peyton List. After the gender change, he portrayed by Kevin Quinn in GSA and Literary Morphers. Matt Austin would reprise the role, albiet voice only, in Galaxy Squad. Character History Childhood Born Bridget Ross Carson in New Tech City Atlanta, Georgia in 2005, his father soon got a job at another branch of a company of his in North Carolina. Once there, Bridget started showing sings of special powers, blamed on by they activity creating the SPD Morphers back in 2001. Bridget has the power of auras and advanced agility, perfect for someone to be a gymnast. She joined the Sentai 6 Gymnastics group at 3 years of age, around the same time she was diagnosed to be on the Autism Spectrum. As the years went by, she wasn't feeling things were right, despite the fact that they were. One time she, used her aura on a mirror in a school bathroom, the aura shone white (as it always had) but the mirror played footage of her morphing into the green ranger, except she was a he. When the Carson's moved again to Forge Bend around Ally 8, she gave up gymnastics and joined the GSA club, oblivious to the fact that there was a team of Power Rangers operating within his high school's halls. Once she gets introduced, Ageolis and Charlie exploit now his powers to find out who are the 6 rangers, but he only tells of Eustus being the so called "Blonde in Black". She attend the Forge Bend High Halloween Homecoming Dance before transitioning. GSA Season 2 The gender transfer weakened his super powers. On a late winter morning, he got injuried while hiking in the park. Ageolis and Charlie had recently discovered a mysterious yellow flower on their walk earlier in the morning, but it cut by Eustus before they could use it on Bridge. Eutus accidentally drops the flower when he swaps out with Stigner, and Bridge is soon healed, causing an explosion of auras, which helped the GSA Rangers defeat Stigner. From then on, Bridge has had to wear gloves to conceal his heightened aura power. Rosa also thought Bridge could make a good addition to the team as GSA Blue, but the Starner's discovery of the rangers base puts this on hold. Later, Eliza Quzell gets Eustus and Bridge on board after Ashton tells her he's the green ranger. Bridge became ASD Red and user of the Manta Zord (which was first used by the Starners). As ASD Red, his aura is red with flecks of silver, instead of a solid color like later on in SPD and Operation Overdrive (prior to this, it was Yellow, most likely due to the flower's power). However, he only has this distinction for 4 episodes, mostly when the team was separated. After graduation, he would begin his SPD training and, eventually, imprison 2 former teammates, Charlie Starner and Kora Haung, who had become apart of A-Squad at the end of Revelation. Shattered Grid and Galaxy Squad Shortly after his promotion to Blue, Boom helped in choosing the new green ranger, Lina Song. This new team continued protecting the people from crime within the boundaries of The Solar System until they warned of the threat of Lord Drakkon on all of ranger kind. During the Battle of Cornith, Doggie was killed by Lord Drakkon (which is contrary to Overdrive that Birdie retired, Or Doggie had yet to officially become Central Commander). Sky used Doggie's Sword and became SPD Fire Ranger, which made Bridge the new Red Ranger. After Shattered Grid, Sam briefly became the Blue ranger while the girls recovered. Another ranger from KO-35 joined in the meantime, "Nova" as the Yellow Ranger. Sam fell in love with her and became the Omega and Nova Rangers respectively (following the girls recovery). His old position was eventually filled by JJ Oliver, the son of legend Tommy Oliver (whom he previously heard of from Adam Park and Kira Ford in 2007). Bridge was always up for crazy ideas during off peak times, many Sky was highly against of. One of these is learning if games, such as VR Troopers could be key in advancing SPD technology. Behind Sky's back, he did this, and at the best time as Mad-Eye Gellis had captured the Galaxy Squad Rangers (albeit 10 years in the past) in the Troopers domain. With the help of the Troopers and himself, the rangers were able to leave the troopers world Personality Because he is autistic, he thinks very differently compared to the rest of the team, as seen with Eustus' actions toward Aryia in Ally 3 and when he first meets Bridget in Ally 12. He is very much a chatterbox and gets a lot of run-on sentences, which gets on everyone's nerves (Charlie the most in fact). As he/she aged, the gift of psychometry, went haywire (more after the gender change) requiring them to always wear gloves. Genetic Powers(s) * Psychometry: Bridge has psychometry, meaning he can sense the auras of anyone or anything in the vicinity, the exact distance limit is unknown. He usually focuses his aura sensing to target, and wears his gloves to limit his psychometry because if he doesn't wear his gloves he will uncontrollably sense the aura of anyone or anything he is around. Before being assigned a color, it shown white, as a Red Ranger, the aura is red, thus his auras are green and blue as those rangers * 'Sensory perception: ' Bridge has the ability to predict things. Like others on the spectrum, he can be affected by certain sensory outputs (sound, clothes, etc) ** 'Precognition: '''Both Eustus and Bridge dream about events in the future. Eustus predicted the existence of the Ohman stones and Bridge can see the future via auras in mirrors as well as in dreams, predicting he would meet and fight alongside the now famous Kira Ford (who was Dino Thunder's Terra Ranger). * '''Athletic Abilities: '''She has very advanced agility skills, pointing to a career as a gymnast. He may not forget about those days, but as an adult, he has super strength. ASD Red Zords * Manta Zord Arsenal * Power Ring * Eagle Blade Special Moves * Eagle Wings * Eagle Fire * Eagle Diving '''Appearances: '''Ally 31-35 Ranger Key Notes * Religion is never discussed in GSA, but we know from SPD that he is Jewish * The aspect of the gloves were used because Matt Austin has tattoos * Both ASD Red and the SPD have a silver mouthpiece * He is the only other ranger besides Tommy Oliver to wear red twice ** Tommy because TJ is not introduced till midway through ''Turbo ** Bridge because of GSA and replacing Jack (Brandon MacLauran) in Once a Ranger *** Sky replacing a slain Doggie in Literary Morphers ** First Red Ranger to not lead a team since Bridge himself in Once a Ranger ''(Adam was team leader), followed by Xavier/Firehawk (Peter was team leader), and Christov Delnosivo (His older siblings, Violetta-later Lucas were) * He is the first ranger we meet as a youth outside their season ** GSA is a prequal to SPD (2005), where he in introduced ** GSA (2019+2020) occurs first continuity-wise * He is similar to Ashton ** Both of their initial appearances were as females (i.e. Transgender characters) ** Ageolis, Charlie, and Eustus are the first three characters to see the transformation, along with the viewer ** Eustus has a grudge on both of them at some point ** Their actors previously appeared on Disney Channel shows (Trainor-''Liv and Maddie, Quinn-''Bunk'd'') *** Interestingly, they are connected with actresses from their show (Dove Cameron again plays the older sister of Trainor and Peyton List and Kevin Quinn both portray Bridge) ** Both are Green Rangers in their first production appearances (GSA and SPD) ** Both change colors across there ranger tenure (Ashton goes from Green to Yellow. Bridge goes Red, Green, Blue, Red) See Also * Ryuusuke Oowashi-First Sentai Counterpart (as ASD Red) from Sun Vulcan See Comparison Page * Takayuki Hiba-Second Sentai Counterpart (as ASD Red and Once a Ranger backstory) Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Transgender Category:Autistic Rangers Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:PR Bird-themed Ranger Category:PR Brigade Rangers Category:Space Patrol Delta Category:LGBT Rangers Category:Power Rangers SPD Category:Characters portrayed by multiple actors